The Inevitable
by loexox
Summary: After Eclipse, Bella and Edward and going through with the wedding and changing, and something drastic happens. Is T for now, but thats because I haven't finished the story yet. First Fan-Fic.
1. The Discussion

**Do not own Twilight!**

With Alice handling the wedding and everything involved with that, Edward and Bella went to their meadow. It was the day before their wedding and that night would be their bachelor and bachelorette parties. They wanted to discuss their rules for each other, for the night.

"Just have fun, my love. You deserve this night. This will, hopefully, be a human experience you will never forget." Edward said, with a kiss on her cheek.

We sat cross-legged, facing each other with our hands liked together. They were looking and analyzing every inch of there soon to be married faces.

"You are absolutely stunning Isabella Swan. If I was a human, I would have dropped dead awhile back. You have stolen my breath from my lips on countless occasions. I'm very glad that we came back to Forks. You are the completion of my existence, without you in my life; it would be a movie with no sound or pictures. Like a song with no music or lyrics, a book with no words. I love you, you and only you. No other being has crossed my mind like you have, no one has ever crossed my mind."

Bella was speechless, stunned and startled by the intensity of how their 'Have Fun' conversation went to "how our life is nothing without each other'. She didn't know what to say do. He sensed her stutter in what to do; he was staring into her eyes with such passion and lust. She became more incoherent then ever before, she didn't even know where she was or what was going on.

He gave her and impish smile and pulled her on top of him. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He took his hands and put them on her hips. He kissed her without leaving her eyes, and she was still trying to understand what was going on.

Within a flash she was laying on the ground, with Edward on top of her, and her hand on the small of her back and the back of her head. He kissed her with more passion and desire then she could ever think possible.

She responded when Edward pushed his tongue into her mouth. She opened her eyes and was shocked even more when Edward gave her a mischievous look.

They locked into each; Bella's hands in his hair, Edwards arms around her waist. They kissed with more desire then ever before. Bella began to feel light headed, and Edward could tell. He pulled away, but started kissing her neck and began nibbling on her ear. Bella couldn't believe what he was doing, but she couldn't pull her self away from how good it felt.

Then all of a sudden Edward's phone rang," GET BELLA TO THIS HOUSE, OR YOU WILL PAY!!" Oh Alice.

**First FanFic, i want to know the truth so please be as gentle as possible. Thank you!**


	2. Beginning Step

**There may have been a confusion with how the first chapter was written but in less i say otherwise, it is BPOV. **

**Do not own Twilight!**

As we arrived at the house, I realized why Edward was snickering just moments before; Alice was standing outside with her arms crossed, Anger was all over her face.

As we pulled into the garage, the car door opened and I was carried inside. The front door clicked behind us.

Alice set me down and stalked, gracefully, across the living room to stand in the across from me, looking out the window.

She turned towards me, "What took you so long?" Alice, with her arms crossed, was glaring at me from where she stood. I gulped.

"I think you know the answer to that Alice. And … and where's Edward? Alice did you leave him outside…." Alice reached towards me with her mouth in a growl formation, and all of a sudden I was flying upstairs and into Edward's room.

"Edward that's NO FAIR!! YOU PROMISED ME SHE'LL BE MINE TONIGHT!! WELL…well hurry up! Alice stopped pounding on the door.

As I turned towards Edward, I became lost in his eyes. He took my stutter, and pulled me to the bed. He laid me down gently and began kissing me on my neck. I tried to take deep breaths, but kept losing concentration whenever his ice cold lips touched a different part of my neck. His body was positioned over mine, barely touching mine but was aligned with every curve of my body. I tried to pull him closer, so my body was crushed against his but then my stomach growled.

Edward pulled away from my neck chuckling and kissed my forehead. He picked me up and set me on my feet.

"I believe you are hun…" Edward began

"BELLA IS MINE STARTING NOW!" She started to grab for me but there was a low growl coming from behind me.

"Edward, it'll be ok. You go play with your brothers and dad, I'll be….What?" Edward and Alice stared at me in bewilderment.

"Bella…" It was Carlisle

"Yes?"

"Do you know what you just said?" His eyes would be sparkling if he was still human.

"Um, Oh my gosh. I called you my dad! I exclaimed.

Carlisle walked over to me from the door; I closed the gap and hugged my future father.

Carlisle whispered in my ear, "Thank you for that Bella, which has made my dead heart skip a beat. I'm so glad that you are finally joining our family." He stepped away.

I had tears in my eyes, and if one other person enters this room, I might just burst.

"Bella, Sweetie." Alright over the edge now.

"Mother…" I whispered

Esme walked into the room, and she would be crying if she could.

"Oh, hunnie," She embraced me, "another daughter, how lucky is I"

"The luckiest mother on the planet." I was bawling

"Um, May I feed my fiancée now?"

"Yes, but of course you may. Carlisle may I see you in our bedroom." Her eyes held a mischievous look I've never seen before. Wait, there about to get it on.

Carlisle and Esme left the room looking into each others eyes.

"Can we go out to eat, Edward?" Edward chuckled

"Anything for you, my love." He kissed my forehead as he walked us out of the room. He placed his hand on the small of my back.

As Edward and I walked down the stairs, I felt a cool breeze pass by me. Alice was blocking the door.

"Angela will be here in 2 minutes. Did perhaps you forget that your getting married tomorrow?"

"Of course, we didn't forget," I tried to tell Alice, "but there's a little something going on…"

"We'll be back later tonight." Carlisle had his hand on the small of Esme's back. Esme had the biggest smile on her face.

"Angela will be here in 30 seconds…no 1 minute. She won't find the drive way till the second time."

"Then goodbye to you all, we'll be leaving now. Esme." They ran out of the house.

"Edward, I believe you should be leaving now with Emmett and Jasper."

"Goodbye love. Until tomorrow." He pulled me into his chest and kissed me tight on the lips. I grew limp in those 5 seconds. He pulled away, kissed me on the forehead, and walked out the front door.

"Knock-Knock. I saw Edward walking to the garage; he said to just walk on in." Angela looked so uncomfortable

"Bye ladies. Hey Bells have fun tonight and try to NOT get hurt." Emmett's booming laughter shook Angela and made me laugh.

"I'll try not to Emmett. Hurry up and leave I want this party to start!" Wow, I've never been this excited without Edward in this picture.

"Bye boys!" Alice slammed the door shut. "Ok, now, we eat."

"Um, I've already eaten and um, where should I put my stuff." Angela was still standing by the front door.

"Oh, how rude am i. Here I'll take this and you two go in the kitchen and have some food. Rosalie and I will be down soon. Oh and there are some outfits for you both down there, too. Put them on and we'll be all set to start." She pranced up the stairs with Angela's bags

"What are we going to start Alice!" I yelled up the stairs.

Alice popped her head from behind the wall, "You'll just have to see and find out."

**Hope i did good. Review and ill put the next chapter up soon, thank you!**


	3. Bachlorette Party

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay, this may be a big chapter for me it took me awhile but that's all right. Um, I hope you like it and review please.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or harry potter characters.**

"Ugh, well let's eat." I linked my arm in to Angela's and she seemed to relax a little more, but she was still tense.

'Well, I guess I am a little hungry. I was so nervous coming over here, but I knew it would turn out to be fun." She smiled at me as we walked into the kitchen.

"Of course it'll be fun. O my goodness." The food was on the dining room table, that we used once when we had the discussion to change me after graduation. I'm actually glad they didn't change me, because then I wouldn't have tomorrow to look forward towards. Of course, human or vampire, it would be the best thing to happen to me, but getting married will definitely be better as a human. Ok, the food ranged from breakfast to dinner. Breakfast included eggs scrambled, basted, hard boiled, and omelets. There was meat and veggies in the eggs as well. Apples, bananas, oranges, grapes, cantaloupe, honeydew, pineapples, and anything else you can think of. Then in the middle of the table, that seats 8; there were lunch and dinner entrees. Spaghetti and meatballs, macaroni and cheese, fish sticks, tuna salad, green bean casserole, garden salads, crab, meatloaf and other things I couldn't recognize. Then dessert. It looked like there was a smaller table added on to the end of their table to fit all the yummy goodness. Every flavor of ice cream possible, cheese cake, chocolate cake, and even a chocolate fountain that had a tray next to it with fruits and pretzels.

"Well, how's the food?" Alice and Rosalie walked in

"Um, Alice, who's going to eat all of this food?"

"Yea, I'm not so hungry anymore. Thinking of eating all this food is kinda making me sick." Angela grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the wall, away from the food, and sat down.

"Silly, this is the only time tonight you'll be able to eat. So eat up." Alice smiled and I realized for the first time what they were wearing.

Alice had a white short-sleeve button down shirt with a pocket over the heart. In the pocket were pens and a small calculator. She also had a striped tie that went to about her waist. She had a short, and I mean short, plaid skirt that matched her tie. She also had small heeled shoes with white knee high socks. Alice had her hair in pigtails on the sides of her head, and her hair was curled into tight curls. And to finish off her look, she had Harry Potter type classes on.

My goodness and Rosalie. A wide neck half sleeved baseball uniform top that fit her skinny structure just in the way that she looked like a player but also like a coyote ugly girl. Her black shorts had a white strip down her shorts that came just under her butt, but was not the least bit slutty on her. She had gym shoe type heels, the heels were about an inch in height, with knee high socks, with stripes at the top. Rosalie's face had 2 black strips under her eyes, and her hair in a ponytail. She looked fierce.

"I have a cheerleading outfit. Haha this is very revealing." Angela was holding up her outfit. The top was a tank top look-a-like except the bottom was cut into an upside down 'V'.The skirt was pleaded and short. Gosh, Alice and short skirts. She is so scandalous. Also, Angela was holding white gym shoes.

"I'll do your hair as soon as you get into your outfit, and finish eating. Bella, Rosalie will do yours as soon as you're done, too.

Angela stuffed a tuna salad sandwich on a plate, grabbed a water bottle and followed Alice upstairs.

"You'll like your outfit. It's different but very you." Rosalie gave me a little smile; I gave her an equal amount of teeth back.

"Where did you guys get these outfits? Oh, and by the way, that looks goon on you."

"Alice went a little over board; she just wants you and Angela to have fun tonight. She bought them online." I stole a glance at the tag, Rosalie probably saw it anyways.

"There from Ireland Wow, so what are we going to do in these outfits?"

"If I told you, Alice would kill us both. Plus, I barely know what's going on. Just a few nonsense details.

"Well those details may be crucial to me."

"I know. Now come on, grab that veggie omelet, cause you'll get sick from that spaghetti, and we'll go up to Alice's bathroom." She grabbed my very dark outfit and walked up the stairs at my human pace.

I was eating my omelet as I walked up the stairs, there were: mushrooms, cheese, tomatoes, and green peppers- it was very good.

"Mmm, who made this?" I said with my mouth full of food.

"? I'm not at liberty to tell you." She smirked.

"Fine, well whoever made it, it is very good." I ate the last bite as we walked into the room.

Angela had her outfit on. She looked exactly like a cheerleader. Alice had her hair in tight curls; half of it was back in a bow ponytail. Her make-up was just on her eyes, Sparkly and Bright.  
"Well, how do I look?" Angela spun in her skirt. She looked like she was ready to go perform with her team.

"Amazing and nothing less."

"Very cheer-like."

"Ben would pass out at the site of you," with Rosalie's kind words, she blushed and did another twirl.

"Alright, your turn Bella." Alice pushed me into the closet off of her bedroom, as Rosalie pushed my outfit into my hands.

"You have five minutes before I come in there and put you in that outfit myself." She closed the door in my face.

Alright, let's check this little thing out.

There was a black thigh length flowy skirt with the material that they use to make dresses puff out. The top was a tank top corset with a lacey bodice that tied together in the back. There were black fish net stockings.

As I was putting on the skirt, Alice decided to come and help me.

"I'm coming in"

"Alice, let me at least get the skirt on." I was half naked with the skirt at about my knees. Alice was in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Alice reached out and pulled the skirt up to my hips, and spinned me around. She zipped up the skirt, and spinned me to face her.

"Now take off your shirt." Her hands were back on her hips, she looked like she was ready to rip the shirt off in 2 seconds.

"I'm going, I'm going." I tore my shirt off, and today had to be the day I wore my boosting red bra.

"That's going to add a nice touch when we go out." She began to tie the corset in the back; she gave me room to breath, thank God.

"Where are we going?" I tried to be inconspicuous.

Alice laughed and spun me around. She gasped and I don't even think she breathed when she began to speak

"Oh, Wow Bella. Guys get in here, wait, better yet. Bella come out here."

I followed Alice out of her closet and into her bedroom. The same affect happened to Rosalie and Angela. They both were speechless and looking at one thing.

I walked in to the bathroom with the three of them following me like little dogs. I realized what they were staring at. My boobs.

"Bella, don't be immature." Alice had her hands at her hips and I'm guessing she knew what I was going to say before I did.

"But...But...my boobs are sticking out like crazy style. You can't expect me to leave the house like this, can you?"

"Actually, I can Bella. Rosalie, Angela, go downstairs please and get everything else ready. Please and thank you." Rose and Ang left the bathroom and Alice turned back to me with a more mischievous look in her eyes. "Now its time to do make-up and hair. Sit down and let's get started." Uh, oh.

Five minutes later, Alice was done. Who would a thunk.

"Ohh, Edward is going to be dazzled by the sight of you. Oooooooo. Look, look. Not at me silly, the mirror. Ugh, do I have to do everything myself." Yea, she was talking at vampire speeds. I turned towards the mirror and my own jaw dropped. My eyes were a smoked out look of dark black and gray colors. My make-up made my natural albino look, look even more albino, like a vampire. Alice curled my hair into tight curls and put most of them in a tight, loose, cute bun with pieces of curling hair out of the bun. I was a goth fairy, if only I had wings.

"Yes, if only you did. As I did think of that, I saw into what would happen and it just turned out to be a problem for Edward."

"I'm going to see Edward tonight?"

"Duh, where else would we go out to without the boys? Yea, well lets go, we only have about an hour and a half before we need to be back here for you and Angela to sleep. Shall I?" She didn't bother with my answer; she picked me up and we were by the front door in a matter of a blink of an e

"Every one else is in Rosalie's car…"

"Except me darling. My goodness Bella, dear, you look absolutely stunning." Esme came out of the dining room and walked towards us. And man was she looking mighty fine. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that came up to about to her middle thigh. Her beauty was overpowering with her dress and the color of her skin. She was also wearing knee length boots with a pointed toe. Esme's hair was stick straight with a flowered clip; it looked like crystals were the clip. I realized later that they weren't crystals, they were diamonds.

"Oh, you're wearing the boots I got you!!" Alice was squealing with joy.

"Yes and this is the dress Carlisle bought me. Now ladies shall we?" She opened her arm up to the front door and Alice opened it, as Esme walked behind me almost pushing me out to the car. I heard the door close behind me and was shoved into the car beside Angela.

"Wasn't this an amazing idea? I'm so glad that I came up with this idea." Angela clapped her hands together, she reminded me of Alice.

"You what?!"

"Yea, I thought it would be amazing to dress up and go to a club with everyone. So I just randomly mentioned it to Alice, and here we are, a day later." Angela laughed nonchalantly.

"Now, Bella can I cheer you up and say that Edward will be in a Speedo." Alice put her hands out with her palms facing up to see if it would work.

"WHAT!?"

"No, the kind that goes to your knee that the underwear type." Angela tried to make it better, it didn't work. Rosalie and Esme were trying really hard not to laugh, I barely noticed.

"GIVE ME A PHONE RIGHT NOW!!"

"Bella, why are you being a party pooper?"

"Alice, RIGHT NOW!!"

"Fine."

I began to call Edwards phone and the stupid big guy picked up.

"Hey baby. When Edward and Bella go on their honeymoon I think that you and I should have a honeymoon of our own. What do you say baby?" Emmett began to growl; oh that was not a good idea.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, I hope you know who next time you'll check who your talking to or else Rosalie will start looking for a new soul mate AND Edward will KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU EVER THINK OF "QUOTE QUOTE" "DOING" ME ON _MY_ HONEYMOON. Now please Emmett put Edward on the phone before _I _kick your ass. Sometime today baboon."

"Bella?"

"Don't wear the Speedo or our "honeymoon" will be like 'Hell's Kitchen' just minus the British Guy. And instead of contestants, your whole family will be there, for it will be in _our_ house. Get it, got it, good. See you tonight." I chucked the phone out the window. I realized, after about a minute or two that they were all staring at me.

"What? So I over reacted, you would too if your fiancé was going to be in a Speedo in front of many people. Ok, I could have just ended the phone call too." I began to laugh and so did everyone else.

"Thanks for putting Emmett in line for me Bella. Now, let's PARTY!!" Rosalie stepped on the gas, and we rode into the sunset.

**A/n: So yes this took me FOREVER to write. I had it al written just not typed up. I'm sorry. The fourth chapter might be in Edwards view, but of what the guys are wearing and what they went through. Please and thank you. REVIEW!!**


	4. Bachelor Party

1**It's been a very, very, very long time since I uploaded, and I am terribly sorry. I hope you can forgive me and read this lovely fourth installment with it being Edward's point of view. BTW, I plan on doing this differently from the book, don't worry. **

**EPOV**

**Do not own Twilight.**

We began running towards the clearing, with thoughts of the dreaded baseball game. But I promised myself only happy thoughts of Bella and I. I began to think about the rest of our lives together. We hadn't talked about the whole sex thing, but with every pleading glance my Love gave me, I began to give in little by little. Maybe by our wedding night, I will already have given in...

"Yo, bro. Were here," Emmett threw me a black backpack, "Put whatever is in there on. Or Alice will be on our asses, and I don't know about you, but that little pixie is the last thing I want on me." Emmett began a booming laugh.

With that Jasper threw a rock at Emmett's head, it bounced off his head. All Emmett did was swat away an imaginary fly. With that I gave a little chuckle while I opened up my backpack, everyone had one; Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Ben didn't want to come with us, which was kind of a relief. I opened up my bag, which was near the left of the mini semi-circle we unconsciously made. I decided not to look in mine until after I saw one of the other outfits.

"So, What are we going to do tonight?" I asked them, even though they told me, more Alice, that I couldn't have any details. I also couldn't look into their minds tonight, kind of difficult, but better to stay out then go in.

"Were not allowed to say, you know that Edward." Jasper turned to me after putting his old clothes in the bag. He was wearing a tighter version of black jeans, with skateboard shoes, the label said 'Vans'. He had a red fitting shirt that also had the label 'Vans' written on it in black writing, with a skateboard underneath the label. He looked like Tony Hawk, but more pale.

"Nice outfit, Jaz. I wonder if Alice will be matching all of us with our spouse," he winked at me, " or future spouse. Well, how do I look?" Carlisle did a little turn for us, he was standing on the outside next to me, with Jasper on the other side of me, and Emmett on the other end. Carlisle was wearing a creamy white button down shirt with a blood red tie. He was wearing a classy black pant, with those Italian white lines down them. On his feet, he had black man thongs, or how Bella calls them, flip-flops.

"Oh, wow. If we are matching our babes, mom's gonna be smokin." Emmett touches his behind and makes a sizzling sound.

Carlisle just gives a little smile, "She always does, Emmett. She always does. Ok, the two of you," he pointed at Emmett and I, "get dressed we have to leave in 2 minutes."

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Emmett left with his cell phone in hand, wait, I think that was mine... I shrugged it off, and looked in my backpack. There was a pair of pants that looked they would be extremely form fitting. I looked to see what else was in the bag, just a pair of 'flip-flops'. I dumped the bag upside down, and nothing came out. I was about to unzip one of the zippers on the outside when Emmett handed me the phone with a look of shame. Oh, no.

"Bella...?"

"Don't wear the Speedo or our "honeymoon" will be like 'Hell's Kitchen' just minus the British Guy. And instead of contestants, your whole family will be there, for it will be in _our_ house. Get it, got it, good. See you tonight." With that, I heard a clink, clink, and then a disconnected sound of the cell phone. I guess she threw it out of the moving vehicle.

"Emmett.... What the hell did you say to her? She sounded pissed." I couldn't help but chuckle, Bella barely ever got pissed.

"Well, I thought she was Rose...and well, I told her we would have our own little 'honeymoon'." He looked down, more ashamed then ever. It wasn't until then that I realized what he was wearing. A big, giant, yellow banana suit. I noticed Jasper and Carlisle rolling on the floor, holding their sides, with a note next to Jasper's bag. It read:

Dear Cullen Boys,

The outfits you have will fit you perfectly, and you must wear them, no matter what. That means you Emmett, it may be embarassing, but each one of you will match your significant other. Well, maybe not you Emmett, but you know how to deal with situations like that. Love you all.

Sincerely,

Alice

P.S. Edward there is a backpack behind the tree that the family had planted.

I couldn't help but start laughing, really really hard. I looked up at Emmett, he had just kicked his backpack, with his hands in his pocket, and laugh even harder.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were in this suit. Rose is going to be furious, and not even at the person who planned this whole damn thing. Holy hell! This blows." He kicked his backpack again, and it landed across the clearing, and though the trees. He gets so worked up over nothing.

I reached behind the tree, we planted that tree when the family had finished growing, but we never knew this would happen. I guess a new tree will be in order. I received the backpack and pulled out a more proper attire for being seen in public. There was a pure black t-shirt with a 'V' cut in the front. I pulled my shirt off and put the black one on, it was a silky cloth feeling, very comfortable. Then I pulled out a pair of pants that were a black sweat looking pants. After I pulled my current pants off, I pulled the sweats on, and found they were nothing like sweat pants. They were as comfortable as sweat pants, but were of a thicker, more fitting quality. Fitting to the shape of my legs, with the soft feel of cotton. I then pulled out my very own pair of 'flip-flops'. I still had no idea what we were doing tonight.

"Alright, now that your dressed Edward, we can be on our way." Carlisle picked up all the backpacks, and threw them by the family tree, where it landed gently. He started to turn, I thought he was going to start running, but he just continued walking, with Emmett and Jasper closely behind.

"Were not running?" I was shocked, that's what we usually do.

"Of course not, Alice said to not run in our outfits, that it would ruin our outfits if we did. And we must keep appearances." Jasper gave me a lite punch on my arm.

I followed them until we got to Carlisle's Mercedes. Oh, what a beautiful it was. I followed into the passenger seat, because they wouldn't let me the seat in the back, since its my special night. The top of Emmett's banana was bent over, we all had a little chuckle over this.

"Just step on it Carlisle, this isn't just embarrassing, its uncomfortable. Alice better have a good excuse for this, cause she's just as good as dead." With that, Carlisle reached the highway, and pressed the gas down all the way, and 200 miles per hour never felt so good.


	5. Parties Unite

1**So, here's the next installment, I hope you like it. If you have any ideas, please review or message me with ideas that you may have. Thanks again for reading this. =]**

**Do not own any Twilight or Harry Potter Characters. =] Yes, surprise, surprise. **

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the curb, with a valet member opening up all the doors to Rosalie's red BMW. We got out of the car, and the people waiting in line to get into the club, were gasping at the site of the five of us. I guess we looked like famous, because people started to ask for our autograph, and paparazzi were taking photos of us. I was blinded as we were rushed into the club, we got in for free, because of our alleged popularity. While we started to hear music, there was laughter from behind us, the entrance into the club. We didn't feel the need to turn around, but Alice began to giggle, I guess it was going to be a funny night.

We got into the club, and the music was pounding ever nerve in my body, my body began to sway in a way I have never moved before. I caught from the corner of my eye, that everyone else was that way, too; Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Angela, and me. We walked hand in hand, walking behind one another, to the middle of the club. We were given the middle easily, I guess the Cullens visited this club frequently, because we got knowing looks, and no glares. I figured if you were pushed in a club, someone gave you a glare, we got none of that. We all started to sway to the beat in the music, Ben appeared and grabbed Angela, and started to bump and grind with her. They looked like naturals, Ben didn't as geeky as he usually looks in school, he looked like a hot human. Angela and Ben moved with each other as if they were ballroom dancing, I couldn't help but feel sad, I wished Edward was there.

"Hey, Baby, you wanna dance?" I felt hands on my hips, and my ass touched something I wasn't used to, as he whispered into my ear.

"Um...?" I didn't know what to say, but then the little pixie jumped to my rescue.

"She's taken." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me gently, but I still was going to have a bruise tomorrow. She may be tiny, but she hadn't exactly controlled the vamp strength. But at that moment I did not care, she was my rescuer.

"By who?!" He had his hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me towards him, away from the pixie.

"By me." I looked were the voice had come from, because I never would forget that blessed voice.

"Oh, dude, sorry man. I didn't know." He tripped over his words, letting my wrist go, and walking away.

Edward wrapped me into his arms, and kissed my head. I wrapped my arms around him, and smelled in that most delicious scent of his skin. I pulled back and looked up into his glorious face, he looked down at me and smiled his crooked smile. I grew breathless, and Edward toke advantage and spun me around so my back was touching his front, my fit together like a puzzle. He put his hands at my hips and swayed with me to the music, we looked like the other couples. Esme and Carlisle; he was speaking into Esme's ear, and she was covering her smile with her hand, Alice and Jasper; they were facing each other, Alice's arms around Jasper's neck and Jasper's hands at Alice's waist, they were moving to the beat of a slow song, although the song was terribly fast. Angela and Ben; they were moving to the beat of the music with each other, then their was Emmett and Rosalie; but they weren't on the dance floor.

"Edward," He was at my ear, kissing it.

"What my dear?" He kissed my earlobe again.

"Um...I forgot. You distracted me again." I couldn't even think of my name, those kisses sent a shiver, radiating through my whole body. Oh, yeah, Rose and Em.

"Where's Rose and Em?"

"Well, Alice played a trick on Emmett, and put him in a banana suit," I let out a small chuckle, "Alice gave Emmett a different backpack after walking into the club. There coming back now, Rose is pissed at Emmett, because have worn his old outfit. Alice warned her, so she's not mad at Alice, just Emmett." They had joined us and Rose started to twist and turn to the beat of the music, she had all the other males eyes on her body, and the way it turned. Some even tried to venture over, until Emmett wrapped his big arms around Rose's small waist, and started to move with her, through those intricate moves. I became self conscious, I'm guessing Edward felt the different emotion in Bella through Jasper, because he spun me away towards a different part in the dancing crowd.

"What's wrong love?" We were facing each other, my hands on his chest and his around my waist. We weren't dancing anymore, just standing there, some gave us a glance but when they saw Edward, they smiled and kept on dancing. I would have to ask him about that later.

"I can't move like Rosalie can..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence, but then again, anything with Rosalie makes me sorta jealous.

"Good, if you ask me, she kinda dances like a slut. But that's what Emmett likes, making the other guys jealous of him. You are mine, and the way you dance fits my style perfectly fine."

"And what style would that be?" I asked with a smile on my face, he always knew how to make me feel better.

"The style of slow moving sway, like as if were the only two people in this, and no one else matters. Even the little sway I saw before that guy touched you," I felt him shudder a little, "you stunned me. Hey, by the way, I thought you didn't know how to dance?"

"Well, the music moved me." And with that I turned around and started to sway back and forth again. He picked me up and we moved to join the family again, we started to sway slowly back and forth again. Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Edward, and he just smiled, I guess she heard his 'slut' comment. We continued to dance the night away.

_______________________

"Alright ladies, it is time to go." Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and then came and grabbed every girl, after they gave a kiss to their loved one. I was the last one she came to.

"And tonight, Edward you may not come and visit Bella, for she needs a full night sleep in order to be completely aware tomorrow. Say goodbye," We kissed, " now Carlisle has all the details on where you should go tonight. Don't forget to include Ben, or else him and Angela will not make it to the wedding together." She said that last part in a whisper, so all the vampires heard it, and the only reason I heard it was because I was so close to Alice. I looked over at Ben and some girl was dancing by him, and he had to keep his hands in his pockets from starting to dance with her, Angela didn't seem to see this other girl only him. She blew him a kiss good bye as we left the premises of the dance floor, and then the club, where our car was waiting.

"You better not have scratched my car, if you did, I will hunt you down, and make you pay for it." Rosalie was threatening the valet guy who was holding the keys out to her, but he couldn't help but look her over in her elegant but sexy outfit. Rosalie just snatched her keys away from the valet and everyone got into the car. As soon as we got into the car, Angela leaned against the passenger seat, Alice was the one who got her to sit there, and fell asleep.

"Did you have fun tonight Bella?" Esme was sitting to the left of me, and Alice the right, she had laid her hand on my knee.

"I had a blast. I'm guessing that was practice for tomorrow?" Wow, the wedding was tomorrow.

"Of course, Angela and I figured if you got loose the night before, tomorrow would be a breeze. But with Edward as your partner, you wouldn't have needed tonight, because you would have been dancing on his feet the whole night." Everyone, except Angela, gave a light laugh.

"When we get home were going to put you to sleep in your bedroom, and then were going to go hunt. We'll put Angela in Esme's room, she'll get a better sleep in that bed then anywhere else." I barely heard what she had to say, I was zoning out on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow's the day Bella, the day you become my sister. The day you will be with us for the rest of our lives." I felt a lite kiss on my forehead, and faded into sleep....

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and I will work on the next chapter very shortly. Please remember if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me. I don't necessarily like criticism, but if it'll help me, please let me know. And I may not have the best grammar, so please be sparing with that part. =]**


	6. Tragic Morning

1**I do not own Twilight**

**So I really need to start doing my Artwork for Art class, I'm really behind on that. Plus, I'm thinking of different ideas for this story, and a lot of them you will be pissed at me. But in the end everything will end how its supposed to, I PROMISE. Alrighty, please enjoy. =] [ and I just remembered that I didn't include the special BAM in my last chapter, sorry.] **

**BPOV**

Bounce, Bounce, Bounce. _Stupid rabbit, in my dreams, and now on my bed._ I swatted at the 'rabbit' and found an ankle.

"Ow, ah Bella you left a red hand mark." I squinted my eyes and saw Angela inspecting her white ankle. She was always white, never tanned, but ok with her whiteness. After she saw I was awake, she started jumping up and down again.

"Gosh, you stupid rabbit, I want to sleep. Now leave me alone." I covered my head with the sheets, and Angela stopped bouncing, that was when I pounced.

I jumped into Angela and we went crashing to the floor, and we started to laugh extremely hard. Angela and I untangled ourselves and went back to the bed and started jumping in circles holding hands. We were giggling like little school girls. Then we were joined by Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, who joined our circle of giggles and jumping. Edward's bed was big enough to fit two more to jump comfortably.

Esme was the first to stop jumping; she jumped off the bed and turned to us. We stopped too, because we expected her to say something very motherly.

"Since you two woke up so late, you will have to eat breakfast luke warm. We've already had our share and now you two must have yours. Let's go." She clapped her hands, and we lined up, single file, behind her and we marched down the stairs, singing, "Right, Right, Left, Right, Left." All the way down the stairs.

When we reached down to the bottom of the stairs, we were once again flabbergasted by how much food was on the dining room table. But sitting at the breakfast bar was Renee, Sue Clearwater, and a woman. I wasn't exactly sure who she was, but it wasn't my place to ask who she was. Wait, yes it was. It was my wedding day, I deserved to know who everyone was. But I didn't have to ask, because Esme introduced us all to Tanya, a friend of the family. She told us her family would be arriving later that day. But I knew who she was, she was the strawberry blond that hit was attracted to my Edward. She was gorgeous, stunning body, long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, and a face that was exquisite. God, if Edward could of have her, why would he want me? Oh, that's right because he loves me, pshhh. I still didn't get how he loved me, but since he questions me about how much I love him, I guess were even.

"Bella!!!!!" My mom came running at me and got me in a hug around the neck.

"Hi, Mom. When did you get here?" We pulled back and were face to face, holding each others hand, wow, I missed my mom.

"Sue picked Phil and I up at the airport this morning around 8:30, and she dropped Phil off at the Hotel, and then we came here. We've all been chatting up a storm, about how you two are just perfect about each other," She grabbed me for another hug, "Oh hunny, I'm so happy for you."

"Renee, I think Bella wants to eat. She has to get ready in about an hour." Alice gently tugged me away from my mom, and pulled me to the table with food.

"Oh, wow, you guys out did yourself once again."

"Just wait till the reception."

The wedding was going to be down by the beach in Port Angeles, but I didn't have any idea where the reception was being held, apparently I wasn't capable of information on the big day. Oh, my God, I was getting married, TODAY!

"No." Alice began to grip my arm, but Rosalie came over and pried Alice's hands off my arm. Rosalie led Alice into a different room, and Esme came up behind me, and whispered into my ear so no one else would hear. The ladies didn't notice anything change.

"Eat and act as if nothing has happened, I'll come back and give you news, if they ask, say it has to do with wedding details. And Bella, don't worry. This is your big day, nothing will go wrong, I promise." She then turned to face me, and kissed my cheek, and walked out of the room.

I walked over to the breakfast bar with my plate of food and began to pick and play with the food. I wasn't paying any attention to what my mom, and the others were saying, I totally forgot Tanya was there, when she excused herself.

"That Tanya is absolutely stunning, I wonder why she hasn't gotten married yet. She seems so young still, but my goodness, she is gorgeous." My mom gushed about Tanya in a way it made my stomach ache. I got up from the table when the Cullen girls entered back into the room.

"Bella, there seems to be a problem with a bouquet for the flower girl, could you come follow me please." Alice was talking all business, but there was a bad look in her eyes. I recognized it from when we were in Italy, right before I left the car. I was scared.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I grabbed her hand, and begged with my mind for her to look at me.

"Something has happened. Something bad."

"What? What is it Alice? Alice, please tell me." I shook her a little, she still hadn't looked at me yet. But just then, she looked at me with those hard eyes.

"I saw Angela committing suicide," I gasped, "after she had just killed Ben." I felt the world shake and crumble beneath my feet. Alice picked me up and ran me upstairs, when we got to Edward's bed, she lay me under the covers.

"Were going to prevent this from happening. I'm going to call Edward right now, and get this all sorted...." Alice was interrupted by a ear screeching scream.

"WHAT?!?!" That was Angela, I jumped out of bed and ran down those stairs as fast as I could.

"What did you do?!?! How could you, I thought you loved me...You still do, well that's classic. Even after you sleep with a tramp, you still love me. Did you tell her you loved her too? Don't answer that, no I don't care what you have to say. You slept with a tramp and now you expect me to forgive you, is that about right....Where are you, because we need to talk this out...NO NOT TOMORROW, NOW...I'll be there....." Alice snatched the phone out of Angela's hands, " HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!!!"

"Not until you settle down. Now sit, SIT. Good, now eat and drink, and then I will give you the phone back so you can talk to him calmly and understand what happened. Ben? Hi, this is Alice..." Alice walked into the living room. Angela looked very upset, but she grabbed some food, and sat down. The ladies in the room were trying to talk to her, but Esme just gave them the you-need-to-give-her-her-space-to-think-this-through look. They backed off and started to talk about hobbies, and getting older.

"Bella,..." Alice nodded her head towards her, so I left the room, and Angela, and followed Alice out of the room.

"Ok, no more drama today. Let's start your make over. Rosalie." She spoke as if she was in the room, which she wasn't, she was in the kitchen. She showed up seconds later. "Can you get Angela, were going to start the miraculous transformation. And were going to be quick about it, Angela won't notice either way, so I will meet you upstairs." With that she picked me up, wedding style, and ran us upstairs to her bathroom. Her bathroom was a beauty salon, with all the hair devices possible. Plus, she must of had every cosmetic known to man, times 2, on the counter. It was going to be a long process, even with the vampire speed I figured they were going to use.

"Go into Edward's room, and take a shower, you have 15 minutes. I will come in there and get you if it's any longer. Remember to shave, and wash your hair twice with the conditioner." She turned toward the counter, rearranging the make-up she had when she said, " You now have 14 minutes." I ran out of that bathroom and towards Edward's room, and jumped into the shower, still with my clothes on. Oh my, the day had just about begun, and she already was exhausted. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

**Ok, so I totally did not know what kind of high packed climax to put in there, but I hope you like it. Kind of weird, yes I know, but hopefully next time it will be better. And yes there will be a next time. Haha. =]**


	7. Everything

1**So, I've decided that I'm going to finish with the wedding, and then end this story. It relates to much to Breaking Dawn, and I want to find a different way to show the love and appreciation between Edward and Bella in a different story line. So, thank you all who have read this, and stay tuned to a different aspect of their love lives. =]**

**Do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I began to strip off the clothes, since I jumped into the shower with all of them on. After I got them all off, I began to enjoy the heat of the hot shower. I reached over, and got my strawberry shampoo, and began to relax with the order of my shower. I washed my hair, body, face, and then sat on the built-in seat, and started to shave my legs, using my shampoo as the shaving gel.

"You have two minutes Bella!"

"Alright Alice." I finished shaving, and went under the hot water once more, turned off the water, and wrapped myself in the pale green towel. I took the brush out of the second drawer, and began to brush through my brown locks. After I finished, I took my Falling in Love lotion, and began to rub it all over my body. It helped me relax even more, and I almost forgot about how I was getting married in less then 4 hours. Almost.

"Bella, put this on, and then this robe, and come on into my bathroom. Rosalie and I started on Angela already, and then I'll start on you. Hurry up." She left with a smile, and me holding the most scandalous underwear I have ever seen. They don't even put this on display, because it would make the mannequins look more skanky then they already are. I tugged the underwear and bra on, and slipped the robe on, as well. I walked out of Edward's bedroom and down to Alice and Jasper's bathroom.

"Sit here Bella. I'll start by blowing drying your hair and then start with the up-do, and curl pieces form there. Sound good?" Alice had already started brushing my hair into a part and pinned pieces up away from the blow dryer, and began without a confirmation. She was Alice, she could do whatever she pleased as long as I was concerned.

I looked over at Angela, and saw here looking at her hands, not smiling and not seeming to care about anything going around in the world just then. I reached over and took her hand, I seemed to get a little smirk for doing that. She was taking baby steps, and I was ok with that. She looked over at me, and squeezed my hand.

"How are you holding up, with the Ben issue?"

"I'm still not sure what to do."

"What do you think you should do?"

"Dump his ass, and never talk to him again." Anger dripped with every word.

"And what would you rather do?" I squeezed her hand back and gave her one of my biggest smiles, her happiness was just as important as mine.

"Forgive his pig headedness, and kiss him crazy style. Oh, I miss him so much right now. But I'm just trying to enjoy my self while I'm here." Alice stuck her hand out and gave Angela her cell phone. Angela's face lit up. "Are you sure?"

"It's ringing," was all Alice said. Rosalie unlocked the deathly curling iron away from her head, right before Angela jumped up and out of the room, screaming like a girl high on pixie sticks. We all had a little laugh.

"May I do her make-up, Alice?" Rosalie asked Alice while she got the appropriate colors that would match with my pale white dress. Alice shook her head, and I smiled up at Rosalie, she smiled back.

"You know, I never thought this decision was a bad one. Getting married to Edward, that was what I was expecting to happen. I'm still against you changing, but I guess I have no say, since Edward has left his original side for yours." I didn't understand why Rosalie was having a heart to heart now of all times, when I was getting my make-up done.

"I appreciate everything you have done and given Edward. You saved him from himself, and have brought a happiness to his eyes, and being, that not even Carlisle has seen in his whole existence of knowing Edward. You are everything he needs...and everything we need. I just had an epiphany, you are it for this family." Rosalie put down the eye shadow brush, and came to eye level with me.

"You will complete everything this family has wanted; love, joy, happiness, completion. Your it Bella, don't you see. Your Edward's everything so that makes the family complete. Everyone happy in themselves and with their companion and loved ones." She hugged me, "Oh, Bella, thank you so much. I'm sorry Alice, but you'll have to finish without me." Rosalie ran out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way Bella, I love you." Rosalie sent an air kiss my way and I was flabbergasted, my eyes started to water.

"Am I on punk'd, or is she for real? Oh, my. Rosalie likes me." I looked back and up at Alice, who was just shaking her head.

"Yes, my dear. She was telling the truth, and she's right. Without you, we would be incomplete, because Edward wouldn't have everything he desired the most, without him even realizing. You have made this family become what we never thought we would be, a complete family of love. Thank you Bella." Alice gave me a huge hug, and I had tears rolling down my face. Ruined the good work Rose had done, it didn't matter. Rose liked me. YES.

"Now let's finish you up before Angela gets back, or else we won't make it on time." Alice started at vampire speed, and I just sat there with eyes closed, lips parted, and open to anything she had to offer for my look.

________________

Alice had finished and I looked into the mirror, I was once again flabbergasted. I was beautiful. Porcelain looking skin, with bright eyes, and perfect plump lips. I grabbed Alice in a hug and kept thanking her, until Angela walked back into the room, with the biggest smile on her face.

"We talked everything out, and were closer then ever. I'm so happy, thank you for keeping me here Alice. I don't think things would have turned out as good as they should have, without you."

"Anything for you my dear, now let's finish you up, it's almost time to leave." She sat Angela down and began to finish what Rosalie started.

"Wow, Bella, you look stunning. More beautiful then Rosalie, but don't tell her I said that. But Bella, you look lovely, absolutely lovely." She grabbed my hand and squeezed has she smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile back, today was going to be perfect in everything that happens.

___________________

We were in the car, on the way to the wedding. _This can not be happening, this can not be happening._ I couldn't get the thought out of my head, my mom was missing. But how, she left with Sue early to go to the wedding, and now no one knew where she was. What was I going to do without my mother there. I couldn't even think straight, I was pretty sure Alice was talking to me, but I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Bella listen to me, everything will turn out ok, no need to worry. But I need to ask a huge thing of you. Do you think you could do that for me?" I nodded my head, "Good, your going to need to pretend your mother is there, sitting right where she should be sitting. If you do, no one will suspect that anything is wrong."

"Pretend she's there...ALICE MY MOM IS MISSING, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE IT SEEM AS IF EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!!!!"

"Pretty much, please, trust me, it'll all turn out all right."

"Fine, but only because your about to become family..." I turned to look out the window, upset and angry and beginning to feel tears in my eyes.

"Bella, honey," It was Esme, "Don't cry you'll ruin your make-up. Yes, we brought a back up kit, but everything will be okay, we know it." She took my shoulder and squeezed a little. It helped, a little. Then I saw Edward. My world was okay, everything was going to be fine, I firmly believed it now. I heard a hiss sound to the left of me, but couldn't concentrated on it, because Edward was smiling his smile for me. I felt the sides of my face lift up in return, and then we were behind the reception building, away from Edward. I was upset again, but not as much as before. Renee was going to be okay, everything would be okay now.

We showed up to the reception, to get everyone changed in their dress, and then we were taking a limo to the beach, where we would all walk out, one by one.

The first was Seth and Leah, Seth holding the rings, and Leah dropping flowers. Ring bearer and the flower girl. Next started Rosalie, Angela, and finally Alice, my bridesmaids. I saw on all for sides of the cars, were the Denali clan. It looked as if they were protecting the van from something, or someone. I looked out towards the building where the reception was being held, and saw my mom. I pressed my self as far as I could against the window, and looked at my mom standing next to Phil. They were wearing cloaks, and each had a stick in the other hand, they were holding hands.

"Bells, time to go." Charlie was sticking his head in the limo, with his hand sticking in, ready to grab mine. I took one last look at Renee, and took my dad's hand. Everything after that was a blur.

I remember seeing Edward and feeling in my inner most being, that we were where we were supposed to be in the minute. Everything was going to perfect from then on. No matter what got in the way, everything would end up me and him. The way I wanted it too. I vaguely remember saying 'I Do', but I remember the kiss too well. He pulled me gently to him, and put his finger under my chin and leaned in. I, being the human I am, went into the kiss at full speed, crushing into his lips, hurting myself terribly. I chuckled while he kissed me with a properness, and all the urgency he had in him. He pulled away first, because I knew I didn't have enough of him yet, and picked me up bridle style and walked us down the isle, with the rice pouring like rain. I just looked into his beautiful face, as he looked in mine, and he bent down to whisper in my ear, "I love you, Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." In between each word he kissed each cheek, my nose, my forehead, and then kissed my lips full well, at the end of the entire name. I was speechless. This day couldn't get any better, but it seemed it could get worse.

"Congrats, my Bella." My mom walked up to us from behind the limo. Edward tensed, and set me on my feet, behind him.

"You know your not supposed to be hear anymore."

"I can't even see my daughter get married, and you should be nice to me. Were in-laws now, sunny."

"Your nothing to me now, Witch."

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked my husband, because I knew he wouldn't lie to me.

"Your mother is a witch. Her husband was the one to change her. And yes you can change people into witches. We'll have that conversation another day, but now, if you'll excuse us, we have a reception to get to. And your not invited." With that, we walked off, with Edward's arm around my waist, and mine around his. I couldn't help but look back at my mom, who had the saddest look on her face. Phil turned her towards the other direction, and within seconds they disappeared. My mother was a witch, my husband a vampire and my best friend a werewolf. And I thought Angela was the witch, I guess life turns upside down when you least expect it. There were a thousand questions on my mind, but more then a thousand days to ask Edward, so I dropped all thoughts of anything but him. He was my everything and tonight we were going to celebrate the fact that we were united, finally. Edward once again picked me up into his arms, bridle style, and we walked into the reception, with everyone who was at the wedding, minus two. We danced the night away, and began our new life of eternity as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**Yes, that is the end. Ended with a lot of cliffys, but this story just makes me sad, and I have no more inspiration to write it. Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it, and I will start writing that new story ASAP but until then, Keep Twilight in your heart and mind, for it is in mine.**

**Loe =]**


End file.
